End of 2x15
by Aryantha
Summary: What would not we show...


**Final Alternative 2x 15**

Vincent was leading the conversation well, at least I thought. Catherine was right. She was with Gabe and it was not fair to either of the three to continue seeing. Sam was arrested and although there were still many unanswered questions, and there were no reasons to continue in the life of Cat had to move on ... once and for all.

He had intended to eat .. but suddenly, hunger disappeared. I could only think of her saying she was going on her life. At that time I became aware that what they were seeing was a farewell and perhaps forever.

Shoot what was left of dinner into the trash, as he told Cat, what a good boy ... but Gabe was within his brain a voice began to whisper "it's time for you to think about what you want in instead of what she wants · ".

He walked slowly to her.

-Well, take care .. - I said barely containing emotion.

-You, too -. Said Catherine.

Suddenly ... just saw his wonderful green eyes staring at him and only heard the voice of JT "Think what you want" ...

And he did.

He shook his head indicating that he could not let her go and kissed her.

To much to their lips came together, he felt her whole body shook. That did not feel with Tory, alone with her.

When he opened his mouth wanting more, she pulled away and under the head. He seemed ashamed of having returned the kiss ... But then, their eyes met again .. he was anxious and desperate. If she was, I could not stand it. But she did not ... she kiss him. She kiss with the same longing that he felt, she strong grasp of the neck and pulled her to deepen the kiss ... lips to lips, tongues against tongues.

Vincent did not think more, picked her up and kiss her while he went up to his bedroom. When they reached the room, Cat flopped his arms .. They continued kissing standing ... could not be separated.

Among the highlights and shadows of a single lamp began to undress. She undid the belt of his robe and let it slip.

While still she kissing him and began to stroke it, his shoulders, his arms, his flat, hard stomach and his wonderful chest, chest ... loved that broad and strong, the best place to hide from the world.

He took her face in his hands and continued kissing her with more intensity. Their tongues fought to occupy the other's mouth. Their mouths opened and closed without giving them time to breathe. Vincent took the jacket, then the jersey. Cat left with a simple black tank top.

He would not follow. He did not want to go fast, took so long for this moment. Meanwhile, Cat, stroking his back to put her hands under pants, started down his chest with her lips. She could only think of the softness of his skin. His strong arms encircled wanting to keep her there forever. When he could not take it anymore, slowly laid her on the bed and began to kiss me crossing it above the neck down... Cat eyes drifting closed.

Suddenly he stopped. He look at her and saw how anxious that she was. He got up from the bed, took off her belt and undid her pants button showing her lovely navel. He started to kiss and lick softly, sitting up slightly Cat moaned.

"Vincent, please"..

- "Quiet Cat slowly" ... She dropped.

Slowly undressed her, then he looked her . I could not believe that to a point they had been about to say goodbye forever and that she was now lying on his bed naked waiting. No more removed his pajama bottoms. Cat smiled seeing that there was nothing under them and of course, as he was so anxious like she.

Vincent will lie above her, pressing anything more he could. Cat crossed legs behind the trapping him. They kissed desperately. Vincent continued kissing her neck, shoulders and down to get to her small, perfect breasts. She passed her hands through his hair pushing more against them. Cat realized how much she had missed that. He perfectly understood her, cannot remembered all that, but his body if he remembered her. He continued down, kissing her belly, stroking her thin legs, reaching between them.

He look at her, grinning and began to concentrate there. Cat arched her back fevered by contact. An unexpected orgasm completely flooded ... squeezing more convulsed against .. Vincent got up slowly watching relax. She looked at him.. "Vincent you need," I beg.

-Me too, I need you, now.

He lie on top of her and penetrated hard, she received her hips moving in perfect sync with it. At one point, she notice a change in Vincent. Your way of breathing, movements and how he look but differed subtly different. Someone else was with them ... But she did not care. I did not want to think about it now, she did not think about anything. Coinciding with this, Vincent movements quickened and became deeper and suddenly, the two became at once the most intense pleasure they had ever experienced.

Vincent was dropped leaning on the chest of Cat. She hugged him, watched him closely and saw that everything had returned to normal.

And so they were, until their breathing calmed. SVincent then rolled, relieving Catherine of his weight, incorporate means resting his head on his arm. The two kept their eyes fixed on the other. He could only think of how beautiful she was, and I was sure she wanted him, however much she tried to get away from him.

Gently caress the contours of her hip..

"Cat was this ..." She put a finger in the mouth sending him silent.

"Do not say anything ..." sHe approached her lips slightly and support in him ... "Do not say anything ...". Vincent stroked her face.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going down to water, do you want something?" - He asked.

"Water would be fine."

"Do not run eh, now back".

She licked her lips and smiled. "No I will ..."

Vincent quickly under the stairs walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

He was elated, exultant. He could not stop thinking about the amount of mistakes he had made and the amount of time lost playing cat and mouse. But that was over. Fight for her with all his being. He climbed the same stairs that had fallen fast.

When he get to bed just stood. Cat had been covered with the quilt and she had fallen asleep. He got into the bed and hit her everything he could. He hugged her, afraid that she ran away, and as he watched her, fall asleep.


End file.
